The Sky is Raining Knives
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: "Ooh Death, won't you spare me over another year?" Lucifer est libre. Gabriel se terre dans son trou et pleure les jours disparus. Castiel prie. Sam et Dean perdent espoir et s'entre-déchirent. C'est l'Apocalypse. Et dans tout ce bordel, Harry arrive, l'air de rien, avec un sourire narquois, la peau bleue et une seule phrase à la bouche : "God hates us all." Slash. Dark!Harry. AU


Helloooo~ Oh my, premier cross-over vraiment pris au sérieux au point que je le publie. J'en ai la larme à l'oeil. Bref. Ceci a beau faire 27 pages de long, ce n'est qu'un **teaser**. J'insiste, parce que je n'ai pas la suite d'écrite (même si elle est prévue) et que je mets la priorité à ma fic FMA. D'où le côté teaser parce qu'honnêtement... C'est un long, très long prologue en fait.

**Disclaimer :** Nous savons tous que si _je _possédais SPN et HP... Déjà Lucifer serait pas mort. Gabriel non plus (GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE T.T). Et puis atta, Castiel et Dean seraient _largement_ au-delà du stade "eye-fucking" namaioh. Quant à HP... Hm. Le nombre de changements que je ferais est trop long pour le lister ici. Disons simplement que rien n'est à moi (j'ai même pas d'OC de prévu ! xD). (Sam, donnez-moi Sam !)

**Warnings & tags : **Ceci est une liste exhaustive de ce qui va arriver mais aussi de ce qui _peut_ arriver. Au cas où. (je me remets pas du "angst, peut-être" que j'avais mis au premier chapitre d'Orchard of Mines... La fic en DEGOULINE maintenant xD)

SET IN SEASON 5 (semi-AU post Ep07). Il est possible que je fasse aussi la saison 6.

**Dark!Harry** ; **Blasphemy** (quand on parle de SPN, c'est un peu obligé. _Merc__i_ de ne pas me harceler parce que je dis que Dieu est un connard) **Dark!fic** (a priori. j'ai tendance à écrire que ça, même si cette fic a l'air parti pour être un peu moins sombre que le reste) ; Plus ou moins **Mad!Harry** (c'est de la folie douce. Presque.) ; **Grey!Dean&Sam&Castiel** ; **Harry** est un warning à lui tout seul (c'est un troll. Un CHIEUR de première.) ; **Post!Hogwarts** (semi-AU probablement) ; **Hurt/Comfort** ; **Angst** (on peut difficilement parler d'une de mes fics sans ça. Encore que.) ; **Humor** (pas forcément détectable apparemment. Perso, j'ai toujours un grand sourire quand j'écris Harry) ; **Het'** (je supporte pas les fics où tout le monde il est gay dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais y a _tellement_ de couples gays fantastiques que flûte hein, partons du principe qu'ils sont tous bisexuels. Je dis pas que ce sera facile par contre.) ; **Threesome** (MxMxM, un vrai, un SLOOOOOW.) ; UST (on parle de Destiel hein. Et bon, je ne suis pas franchement très douée, mais difficile d'y échapper T.T) ; **Slash** ; **Explicit Scenes **(possibly) ; **Gore** (again, on parle de SPN) ; **Friendship** ; **Romance** (je promets pas du fluff, mais je vais essayer.) etc.

C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Pour ce qui est des deux genres plus haut, c'est du pris au hasard. Il est possible que je les change en cours de route. _Attention_ Friendship & Romance ne _veulent pas dire_ que cette fic sera gentille et mignonne.

**Pairings : **Destiel ; Samifer ; Sabriel ; Lucibriel (c'est TELLEMENT plus joli que Gabifer...) ; ChuckxBecky ; Others (Harry is a slut.)

**Explication du titre (général) : (oui j'aime bien expliquer les titres, pardon xD)** Bizarrement, il vient d'une chanson que j'apprécie pas tellement. Sign of the Times by Three Days Grace. Autant j'adore ce groupe, autant cette chanson m'a laissé un peu indifférente musicalement. Par contre, je suis très très fan des paroles, et notamment de ce vers. The Sky is Raining Knives ce qui veut globalement dire que _Le Ciel fait pleuvoir des poignards_. Ca va bien avec l'Apocalypse je trouve, d'autant que cette chanson en parle.

**Explication du titre (du chapitre) : **Tiré de la sublime chanson Broken Mirrors by Rise Against. Encore une fois, évocation de l'Apocalypse oblige, mais surtout, cette chanson a des paroles qui vont très, très bien avec Harry - le mien en tout cas. Ce titre, c'est le début du refrain, It's been years since our luck ran out and left us here.

Basiquement, ça veut dire _Ca fait des années que notre chance s'est épuisée/enfuie_ (les deux sens sont possibles, ce que je trouve très marrant)_ et nous a laissé là_. Et effectivement, pauvre Winchester, on peut pas dire que vous soyez très chanceux xD

**Playlist : **

Beyond the Hourglass by I Am Ghost = Lucifer

Killers like Candy by I Am Ghost = Gabriel

Carry on my wayward, son by Kansas= Dean

Eyes of the Devil by Seether = Sam

**IMPORTANT :** Deux choses. - Ne me FAITES PAS CHIER parce que c'est terrible, j'ai rendu Dieu "méchant" (c'pas vraiment le cas d'ailleurs), blablabla, c'est de l'hérésie tout ça. D'abord parce que ce sont pas forcément mes croyances, ensuite parce que c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux, et pour finir parce que justement c'est une FICTION. Donc pas de plaintes.

- Je suis rendue à l'épisode 15 de la saison 6 et spoilée un peu plus loin (je sais presque tout du Purgatoire, je sais qui est Eve dans l'ensemble, je sais aussi que Castiel est pris d'un graaaaand délire divin, et je connais les prochains méchants. Et Hallucifer.) mais c'tout. Donc je suis ignorante. Je regarderai la suite après avoir fini la saison 5, voire si oui ou non je la continue aussi pendant la saison 6. Donc si vous voyez un truc qu'est complètement en incohérence parce que ça a été expliqué post-S006E15, c'pas de ma faute xD

Et au passage, évitez de me spoiler plus, j'aime bien choisir quand j'apprends des éléments clés ;-)

Réponses aux reviews annonymes sur mon lj avant la publication d'un nouveau chapitre (lien dans mon profil), le reste je vous réponds directement après réception. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : (It's been years... Since) Our luck ran out and left us here_

Quand Lucifer marche (_enfin_) librement sur Terre, ils sont nombreux à le sentir. Les Winchester bien sûr, surtout le plus jeune (_mais chut, chut, c'est une surprise_). Les anges qui frissonnent et préparent déjà leurs armes. Ils crient des injures en Enochian, et lèvent les bras parce que ça y est, **l'Apocalypse est là**. Les démons aussi, qui grognent et se débattent pour savoir qui aura l'honneur de trouver en premier le corps temporaire de leur Maître. Meg gagne. Crowley commence à réfléchir à une retraite anticipée.

Les deux armées sont déjà prêtes, plus vite qu'on ne le penserait. Au milieu de tout ça, les Winchester sont perdus et se battent pour retrouver du sens dans leur vie. Ils se noient dans la chasse ou fuient leur destinée. Dans la pluie de feu et de glace qui tombe presque chaque jour, presque partout, il y a cet avertissement lancinant qui revient encore et encore. Vous n'y échapperez pas. Vous n'y échapperez pas.

Les créatures un peu moins concernées, celles qui ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe, _savent_ pourtant que le monde a changé. Les vampires se terrent dans leur nid. Les loups-garous ressentent une anxiété inexplicable. Les Wendigos repartent en hibernation, même s'ils n'ont pas assez de réserves pour survivre. Les sorcières et sorciers cherchent dans leurs grimoires la cause de leur malaise. Les fantômes explosent fenêtres et murs pour échapper au malaise ambiant.

Et il y a ceux qui sont ignorants. Ceux qui ne savent rien, n'entendent rien, _ne sentent rien_. Les humains normaux, que tout le monde envie et que beaucoup chassent et tuent, eux ils mangent des hamburgers, boivent de la bière bon marché et regardent le match du samedi. Ils vont au travail, embrassent leurs enfants sans se douter que peut-être demain, ils ne seront plus là. Ils n'y croient pas de toute façon, parce que l'Humanité se croit immortelle et toute-puissante. Le monde continue de tourner.

Pour l'instant.

Très loin de tout ça en Angleterre, il y en a qui se reconstruisent. Qui pensent à ce qu'ils ont perdus, ceux qu'il ont trouvés. Il y a des naissances, des mariages et des enterrements. Un surtout. Le plus important du monde – en tout cas celui-là. Les gens pleurent un frère, un ami, un amant et un héros. Les gens font leur deuil, laissent une rose blanche et puis s'en vont.

Dans un ciel gris qui sent l'orage, Harry Potter se relève, s'étire les bras et se dit que c'est pas trop tôt, il commençait à penser que le Destin lui avait fiché la paix.

Quand l'heure est à la fin du monde, certains pleurent. Certains rient. Et certains viennent donner un coup de pied à la fourmilière parce que _qui a dit que les prophéties devaient toujours se réaliser ?_

* * *

« C'est toi Sam. Ça a toujours été toi. Tu es mon véritable hôte. » Sam sent ses entrailles se glacer sur place et ça n'a aucun rapport avec la température ambiante, pourtant déjà très froide.

Il a déjà le nom qui veut sortir, qui empoisonne sa langue et ses dents. Il a les yeux qui s'écarquillent et s'il y a un peu d'eau, c'est parce que c'est le froid qui lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Dis-le. Dis mon nom. » Réclame le Diable et Sam accepte sa défaite avec presque trop de facilité. Peut-être que c'est parce que c'est un rêve, peut-être que c'est le sang de démon qui pullule encore dans ses veines mais il n'a plus envie de se battre. Il a presque envie de déjà dire oui, de laisser tomber. Son frère n'est plus là, Cas n'est pas là non plus. Il est tout seul, tout seul contre le démon qui frappe à sa porte.

Bizarrement, une chanson de Metallica lui revient, mais il la rejette vite loin, très loin. Ce n'est qu'une métaphore, il n'y a rien de romantique à propos de Lucifer _(There's the Devil crawling along your floor_)_._ Il recule et le Diable avance. Il est différent de ce que Sam avait imaginé, mais il est difficile de deviner à qui il aurait à faire de toute façon.

Blond, les cheveux courts, les yeux bleus, une barbe de trois jours, il ressemble à un _personne_. Personne, comme dans quelqu'un qu'on _voit_ dans la rue, parce qu'il y a un charisme quelque part, mais qu'on oublie tout aussi vite parce qu'après tout ce n'est personne d'important. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la question a déjà quitté ses lèvres :

« Qui est-ce ? »

Et il regrette déjà, parce qu'il sait qu'il aurait juste dû dire non. Et ensuite ? Ensuite, il aurait fallu supporter ce que le Diable avait en réserve pour le faire dire oui. Il y a un gentil sourire sur les lèvres de l'ange déchu quand il parle de son réceptacle actuel.

« Ah. Nick, il n'est que... Provisoire. Plan B, si tu veux. Un homme normal mais qui a eu la malchance de ne pas être dans les bonnes grâces des anges ou de Dieu ou de n'importe qui qui décide du destin. » Il y a une amertume dans les mots, elle brûle les oreilles de Sam. C'est une colère vieille comme le monde dans ces paroles toutes simples. Soudain, Sam comprend pourquoi beaucoup de gens sont fascinés par ce personnage ambigu. Mais il ne dira pas oui. Jamais oui. « Sa famille a été tuée, de manière assez violente. Son bébé avait six mois, Sam. » Dans les yeux bleus, une flamme glacée brûle. C'est paradoxal, fascinant, attirant (_le feu est attirant, mais à trop s'approcher on se brûle_).

Sam recule encore. Cette fois, Lucifer ne bouge pas. Il ouvre la bouche encore et Sam a envie de crier pour couvrir ses paroles.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal Sam. Même pour – surtout pour – te faire dire oui. Un jour tu le feras, parce que tu le voudras, et pas pour autre chose. Tu me diras oui, Sam Winchester et nous ne formerons plus qu'un. »

Sam veut dire que non, jamais, dans ses rêves, dans ses pires cauchemars. Mais Lucifer est prêt de lui soudain, deux doigts contre sa tempe et le souffle (_froid, froid, on dirait une bise glaciale_) contre son oreille lui apporte des mots qui sonnent à la fois comme un glas menaçant et comme des promesses rassurantes.

« Je ne te blesserai jamais intentionnellement Sam. Je ne te mentirai pas. Je ne te chasserai pas. Quand tu viendras, ce sera par ta propre volonté. Et même si tu ne me dis pas oui tout de suite, peu importe Sam. J'ai attendu des millénaires pour toi, qu'est-ce que quelques mois, quelques années de plus. Tu m'es plus précieux que n'importe quoi dans ce monde – et dans bien d'autres. Je te protégerai Sam, des démons, des anges, de ton frère, de toi-même s'il le faut. »

Il y a quelque chose contre sa joue, qui ressemble à un baiser mais qui n'en est pas tout à fait un. Sam s'endort lentement – Lucifer l'endort sûrement – mais il réalise quand même que ce sont les cils du Diable qui chatouillent sa pommette.

« Dors Sam. Je veillerai sur toi. »

* * *

Quand Chuck leur téléphone, Sam sait déjà que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'y a que ça de toute façon ces derniers temps. Sauf que c'est pire que ce qu'il imaginait parce que Chuck pleure au téléphone et marmonne des choses sans queue ni tête. Il dit que la chanson, la chanson dans sa tête, qu'il y a quelque chose qui vient, qui se rapproche vite, _trop vite_ et puis il se remet à chantonner et raccroche.

Dean a l'air profondément perturbé.

Sam a juste envie d'aller se taper la tête contre un mur, mais faut de pouvoir le faire, il prépare le couteau et envoie une prière vers Castiel. Quelque chose qui ressemble à « Cas on est dans la merde, bouge ton cul ! » S'il l'avait dite à voix haute et qu'ils n'avaient pas été dans la merde, peut-être que Dean aurait lancé qu'il fallait que Sam arrête de s'approprier _son_ ange, qu'il se trouve le sien. Puis son sourire aurait disparu, parce que Sam lui aurait jeté son regard de « Tu es un idiot. » et il se serait rappelé que Sam avait bel et bien un ange à lui, mais que c'était probablement pas une bonne idée de prier pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être à ton avis ? » Lui chuchote Dean, sans quitter la porte des yeux. Sam hausse les épaules.

Ils ont un peu démoli le mobilier, et il va falloir qu'ils trichent à _beaucoup, beaucoup_ de parties de poker _(pour de l'argent seulement et sans un sorcier contre eux, ils ont déjà donné merci bien_) pour avoir de quoi rembourser le propriétaire. Ou ils pourraient partir sans payer. Ils sont déjà accusés de meurtre, alors bon. Un crime de plus ou de moins. Ils ont renversés les chaises et le canapé pour se faire une espèce de tranchée. Ont fait tomber l'armoire pour bloquer la porte. Y a guère que les lits qu'ils ont pas touchés, juste déplacés pour faire un semblant d'obstacles entre eux et la porte. A côté d'eux, il y a le poignard de Ruby. Plus du sel, un peu d'eau bénite et ce qui leur reste d'huile sainte. Sam espère vivement que ça suffira.

« Je sais pas Dean. » Répond-il enfin. « Quelque chose avec lequel on peut se battre j'espère. » _Pas des chiens de l'enfer. Tout sauf ça._ Pas un demi-dieu non plus si possible. Sauf le Trickster. Lui encore, ils peuvent gérer – sans doute parce qu'ils l'ont déjà fait et que malgré tout ses pouvoirs de demi-dieu, jamais il les a tués.

L'attente est insupportable. C'est ce qu'il aime le moins endurer dans les chasses – devoir attendre. Il commence à compter les fleurs sur le papier peint pour se calmer. Dean sifflote un air d'ACDC. Ils ont les mains moites. Sam ressert sa prise sur son fusil.

Il en est à quarante-huit quand il y a un grand _CRACK_ dans la chambre et beaucoup de fumée qui apparaît. Et une voix aussi, une voix qui est derrière eux et _putain de bordel de merde, il faut qu'il se retourne et..._

« Hello boys ! »

Dean tire. Un rire quelque part dans la chambre et la fumée se dissipe. Il y a un trou dans le mur maintenant. Et assis sur le lit de Sam, juste à sa droite, se trouve un jeune homme. C'est lui qui rigole. Il a les cheveux noirs, un fouillis de cheveux noirs. Des lunettes cassées sur le nez, qui cachent des yeux verts. Sam peut vaguement apercevoir une cicatrice sur le front avant que les hoquets ne fassent tomber une mèche dessus. C'est peut-être fait exprès, parce que le garçon _(Il a quoi, seize, dix-sept ans?_) lui jette un regard malicieux avant de se lever et de s'incliner.

« Enchanté ! » Il a une voix rieuse et un accent définitivement anglais. Dean gémit.

« Oh nan. Naaaan. Pas un autre. » Harry hausse les sourcils et Sam tourne la tête. L'étranger secoue la tête, avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Je ne suis pas un démon, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. » Et _oh_ bizarrement, Sam ne le croit pas. « Non, sérieusement. » Et il tourne la tête vers Sam et incline la tête, pour accentuer ses paroles. Sam ne le croit toujours pas.

« Même si t'es pas un démon, mec, t'es une de ces putains de créatures surnaturelles et donc t'es pas inoffensif ! » Rétorque Dean. Le garçon ne tourne pas la tête. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Dean et sourit.

« Tu es un rigolo toi. Je peux déjà le dire. » Puis il acquiesce et Sam resserre sa prise sur le couteau de Ruby. « C'est vrai que je pourrai sans doute vous tuer dans la minute, avec deux mots et un geste. Et peut-être une lumière verte. Mais ce serait juste pour le show. A vrai dire, je pourrais sans doute juste appeler un Reaper et pouf le nom Winchester s'éteint à jamais. »

Dean tire encore mais l'étranger n'est plus là d'un coup il est derrière Sam, et _est-ce que c'est un putain de couteau contre sa nuque ?!_

« Aw, Dean... On peut faire les choses à la manière douce tu sais... Pas besoin de sortir ces machins-là, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Et bon, moi je m'en fous un peu donc... Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit mon nom. Pas étonnant que vous soyez si méfiants, pauvres garçons. » Sam bouge un peu, teste les limites, mais l'homme le laisse partir soudain. « Maître de la Mort, enchanté. »

Il y a un silence qui s'étire doucement. Sam hésite entre rire et jeter de l'eau bénite à l'inconnu. Dean choisit de tirer une troisième fois. Mais il y a un clic strident qui résonne dans la chambre et Sam réalise que c'est parce que l'arme n'est plus chargée.

« J'ai dit que tu pouvais blesser quelqu'un avec ça ! » Le présumé maître de la mort secoue son index avec un air réprobateur. Sam aperçoit les balles à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ? Un ange ? Un démon ? Il ne ressemble à aucun des deux, mais Sam a appris à ne plus se fier aux apparences. Il a l'air gentil – trop gentil. Lucifer aussi avait l'air gentil, quand il tentait de le faire parler chaque nuit. Ruby avait l'air gentille quand elle lui disait _bois, bois mon sang, ça t'aidera, tu deviendras fort, assez fort pour tuer Lilith._ Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils sont toujours gentils. C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise à la dure.

Alors Sam se relève et plonge, pour planter le couteau dans le ventre de l'inconnu qui halète un peu. Mais il n'y pas de sang qui coule, et un sourire sympathique, avec peut-être une once de pitié se forme sur les lèvres bleuies (_bleuies ? C'est quoi ce délire?_).

« Non, désolée Darling, tu me tueras pas avec ça. T'as déjà bien de la chance d'avoir survécu avec juste cette arme mon chou. Sans vouloir t'offenser, c'est pour les démons de bas-étages ça. Pas que je sois un démon » Rajoute-t-il rapidement quand il voit Dean se mettre à bouger à son tour. « Non, promis, je vous dis la vérité, rien que la vérité sur ce coup-là. J'ai beaucoup menti dans ma vie, je le cache pas, mais pas assez pour faire de moi un de ces petits_ rats_. » Il crache le mot comme si c'était une insulte et il y a comme une aura de pouvoir qui s'élève soudain.

C'est une sensation similaire à ce qu'il a ressenti devant War, réalise Sam. Un autre Cavalier ? Non. L'atmosphère était différente, plus saine. Mais il y avait quelque chose de... _Mauvais _chez cet homme, malgré ses promesses de paix.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Répète-t-il, un peu plus poliment. L'étranger lui sourit.

« Je te l'ai dit. Le Maître de la Mort. La Mort comme dans, le Cavalier. Oui, il a un Maître, ça étonne beaucoup de gens, mais je suppose que la rumeur ne s'est pas répandue. Il faut dire que c'est un peu contre-productif, je veux dire, les gens essayeraient toujours de mettre la main sur les Reliques pour obtenir le contrôle de la Mort et choisir quand ils – ou leur famille – mourraient. Pas cool. »

Dean a la bouche un peu entrouverte par la surprise. Sam ne doit pas avoir l'air mieux, parce que le _Maître de la Mort, vraiment, _rit encore une fois. Il a un rire clair, avec la voix un peu rauque. Quand Sam l'entend, il pense à un miroir qui se casse, et les éclats qui s'éparpillent sur le sol.

« Et... T'es là pour quoi exactement ? » Dean a retrouvé la parole. Il n'a pas baissé son arme (_toujours déchargée_) mais sa posture est plus détendue. Quelque part dans le rire et les paroles un peu décalées, son frère a trouvé une preuve de l'innocence de l'inconnu.

« Eh bien... Je sais pas si t'as remarqué Sweetheart, mais il y a légèrement l'Apocalypse qui a commencée, voilà quelques semaines. » Il sourit toujours, comme si tout n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Sam pense un peu au Trickster, sauf qu'il n'aime pas penser à lui alors son esprit passe vite à autre chose, là où il n'y a pas de colère, de haine (_vengeance, vengeance, vengeance, vengeance_).

« Vous êtes là pour nous aider ? » Et merde, Sam préférerait ne pas avoir l'air aussi _plein d'espoir_, mais il faut avouer qu'ils commencent à ne plus avoir d'options. Dire oui ? Hors de question. Mourir ? Lucifer lui a promis qu'il le ramènerait et étonnamment, Sam le croyait au moins pour ça.

« La Mort fait partie de l'Apocalypse, Deary. » Lui rappelle gentiment le garçon. « Si je suis là, c'est surtout pour regarder le show je dois dire. Vous êtes tous très marrants, à vous débattre dans ce que vous croyez être votre destinée. Et vous appelez tous votre Dieu, comme s'il allait vous aider alors que c'est lui qui a tout planifié depuis le début ! Nan. Je suis là pour regarder et éventuellement cramer quelques démons et envoyer balader mes angelots préférés. »

Il regarde Dean (_qui commence à devenir très rouge et qui a son expression de « Je vais péter un câble dans trois, deux, un..._)

« C'est un jeu pour toi c'est ça ?! T'es un autre de ces p'tits cons qui trouvent drôles de nous regarder crever ou nous entre-tuer c'est ça ! Vous êtes tous comme ça de toute façon, des monstres et des fils de putes, je vous jure... » Il commence à marmonner des insultes. Sam est sur le point de s'excuser, parce qu'insulter une créature aussi puissante n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais le Maître de la Mort a l'air d'encaisser sans broncher.

« Tu sais, cher Dean, il y a d'autres moyens de demander de l'aide. » Il hausse les épaules face au regard noir que lui lance l'aîné Winchester. « Enfin, c'est _vrai_ que je trouve beaucoup de plaisir à vous regarder essayer de démêler les fils qui vous retiennent comme des marionnettes. Mais juste pour prévenir... Les prophéties n'engagent que ceux qui y croient vous savez ? »

« J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas depuis qu'on m'a dit que je devrais tuer mon _petit frère_, ok _? _Pour l'instant, ça a PAS MARCHE. » Sam se sent mal à l'aise, parce que Dean n'est pas censé perdre son calme comme ça, il ne parle pas de ses sentiments. Il souhaite que Cas soit là, parce que Cas sait toujours comment calmer Dean. Parfois (_souvent_) mieux que Sam.

« Mais je ne parlais pas de toi Dean. »Le Maître de la Mort se tourne vers Sam. « Parle-lui. Il t'écoutera, il n'attend que ça de toute façon. Persuade-le qu'il peut échapper à sa destinée, c'est ce qu'il veut entendre, c'est ce qu'il _rêve _d'entendre. Crois-moi. »

Sam ne sait pas trop s'il parle de Dean ou de quelqu'un d'autre (_quelqu'un à qui il ne veut pas vraiment penser, il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment saisi, ne veut pas, parce que convaincre Lucifer de laisser tomber vraiment_?). Dean ne saisit pas la référence mais un revolver. Les négociations sont terminées. L'inconnu lui fait un clin d'œil et envoie un baiser à Dean, ce qui bien sûr ne fait que l'énerver un peu plus.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou d'un conseil, je serai quelque part sur Terre à tuer des gens qui le méritent. Ou pas. Enfin, c'est comme le principe des anges, j'entendrai vous en faites pas. » Il s'arrête et réfléchit un moment. « Appelez-moi Harry, ce sera plus simple à retenir. » Puis il disparaît, dans un nuage de fumée et un crack sonore.

Sam s'affale contre le sofa et se demande quand sa vie est devenue un tel bordel. Puis il se rappelle qu'elle l'a toujours été et décide qu'il est grand temps de sortir les bières. Vu la tête de Dean, il est d'accord au moins sur ce point.

* * *

Harry s'amuse. Vraiment. Il avait oublié ce que c'était à errer sans vraiment de but lorsqu'il n'était qu'une 'âme, son corps oublié dans un cercueil pâle. Quand on est une âme qui apprend à peine ce que sont les Reapers, ce qu'ils font, et _son propre rôle_ là-dedans, on laisse un peu tomber ce qui faisait son humanité. Et bon, Harry n'était déjà pas quelqu'un avec beaucoup de divertissement dans sa vie.

Mais c'était le passé !

Maintenant, Harry découvrait avec plaisir tout ce que la vie (_enfin, la non-vie_) avait à lui offrir. Bon, il évita les plaisirs charnels, d'abord parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir, mais ensuite parce que la couleur de son corps et ses quelques cicatrices auraient vite fait de ruiner tout le fun. Alors à la place, il dévalisa deux Macdonalds, une confiserie, une pizzeria, cambriola une banque, révéla trois adultères et aida un poltergheist qui lui rappelait Peeves à tuer son assassin.

Et maintenant ? Maintenant Harry est assis sur un banc dans un quelconque jardin public, en train de suçoter sa dernière sucette à la menthe. C'était bon la menthe. Mieux que le citron. Tout est mieux que le citron de toute façon. Il commence à s'ennuyer, vaguement.

Il repense à sa rencontre avec les Winchester. Il en a entendu parler par Tessa, et par les nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient entre les morts. Harry étant leur Maître, il entend les âmes se murmurer entre elles... Et il a une bonne ouïe. Les deux frères destinés à déclencher, puis à finir l'Apocalypse, c'est difficile de ne pas en entendre parler. Il imaginait Sam plus petit. Maintenant, peut-être qu'il devrait aller à la rencontre de Lucifer, lui parler un peu de son plan pour la fin du monde... Ou pas. Harry n'est pas pressé, même l'Apocalypse ne pourra pas le détruire. On ne détruit pas le Maître de la Mort. Parce que le jour où Dieu lui-même mourra (_et Harry va s'assurer que ce jour se rapproche, parce qu'il n'aime pas Dieu_), c'est Harry qui aura sa baguette pointée sur lui. C'est Harry qui chantera les deux mots mortels – ceux qui n'auront jamais réussi à le tuer lui.

Il a hâte.

En attendant, Harry s'ennuie un peu. Il a fini ses bonbons, et il n'y a personne qui va mourir dans les cinq minutes qui suivent dans les environs. Peut-être qu'il devrait rejoindre Lucy finalement. Ou les Winchester. Sur quelle affaire étaient-ils en ce moment ? Harry n'a pas pensé à leur demander. Il faut dire qu'il étaient vraiment trop méfiants ces garçons. En même temps, le nombre de gens à qui ils peuvent faire confiance doit se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

. . .

Il y a un zoo en face. Harry ricane, parce qu'il a trouvé l'amusement parfait.

Il se glisse sans ticket dans l'immense parc et observe avec un intérêt teinté de dégoût les familles nombreuses qui traînassent avec des glaces et des appareils photos. Un enfant pleure, demande une peluche _panda_ alors qu'il a une peluche _tigre_ ce qui bien sûr, n'est pas du tout pareil, pas aussi cool et les copains vont de toute manière se moquer de lui à l'école parce qu'il a encore des peluches alors qu'il est GRAND. Avec majuscules s'il vous plaît. Harry est tenté de faire disparaître la peluche, pour apprendre un peu la dignité et le mot merci à ce gamin, mais des cris l'attirent dans une autre direction et il oublie bientôt peluches et enfants braillards.

Il y a une fille blonde, grande avec un visage aux expressions très rigolotes qui hurle en distribuant des tracts. Sur son tee-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle, un immense tag explique que « LES ANIMAUX NE SONT PAS FAITS POUR ÊTRE EN CAGE ». Une brochure par terre l'informe aussi qu'ils sont « SAUVAGES PAS DES OBJETS DE CURIOSITE » et que si on aime les animaux, on devrait payer pour les remettre dans la nature et pas pour les regarder dormir et manger comme des gros pervers. Harry trouve qu'elle a raison et décide de l'aider un peu.

Comme l'été de ses onze ans, les vitres disparaissent. Les grillages aussi. En fait, toutes les barrières du zoo ne sont soudainement plus là. Il sourit. Un lion rugit quelque part. Les gens ralentissent, prennent le temps de réfléchir. Une adolescente réagit plus vite que les autres (_brave petite_) et conclue que non, le fait que les animaux se dispersent _dans les allées oh mon dieu oh mon dieu au secours_ n'est pas normal.

Harry n'a jamais autant ri.

Ils courent dans tous les sens comme des petits singes. Certains grimpent dans les arbres, pour en redescendre tout aussi vite quand ils découvrent que des gorilles et des oiseaux se sont déjà invités. La plupart sprintent jusqu'à la sortie et passent devant les gardiens et les caissiers un peu dépassés.

Harry sifflote tranquillement, ramasse un serpent à qui il chante dans sa langue sa propre version de Une souris verte_._

« Mec, c'était du beau boulot. »

C'est la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle a l'air un peu surprise, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça en voyant la famille de lion trottiner gentiment vers le centre-ville. Quelqu'un klaxonne au loin. Harry décide que cette fille lui rappelle Luna, et qu'il l'aime bien.

« T'es un sorcier ou un truc du genre ? » Et en plus, elle est intelligente. Il lui sourit, peut-être un peu cruellement, et acquiesce. « Wow. 'Fin, je savais déjà que Supernatural était vrai tout ça, j'ai même rencontré SAM quoi, mais ils parlent surtout de sorcières dedans, et... » Elle s'interrompt soudain et le regarde, très sérieuse. « T'as pas fait de pacte avec un démon hein ? C'est très mauvais ça ! »

Cette fille en connaît vraiment un paquet. Supernatural ?

« Non, je suis né comme ça. » Elle ouvre la bouche mais il l'interrompt en la rebranchant sur ce qui l'intéressait. « Supernatural ? Sam ? Sam comme dans, Winchester ? » Il n'y a sans doute pas énormément de Sam dans le _surnaturel_. Et bingo, jackpot. Les yeux s'illuminent et elle s'apprête à partir dans une loooongue tirade sur son amour pour Sam.

Il la laisse faire parce qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire et qu'elle est drôle.

Elle lui parle des livres, d'une convention à laquelle il faut a-bso-lu-ment qu'elle invite les deux frères, une vague histoire de fangirl, d'homo-érotisme et de recherche d'un conférencier sur le sujet. Oui vraiment, il l'aime bien.

« Je m'appelle Harry. » Dit-il simplement et elle sourit, lui donne son nom. Becky. « Je crois que c'est le début d'une longue et fructueuse amitié ma chère Becky. Alors, dis-moi tout... Tu as ces fameux livres ? »

Le sourire ravi est une réponse en soi.

Harry décide qu'il n'a pas envie que l'Apocalypse arrive. Il aime trop l'Humanité, elle a beau être écœurante, haineuse et pleine de défauts, la voir réduite en poussière ou en esclavage par les anges serait... Décevant. Sans parler des pauvres Reapers d'Harry qui se retrouveraient au chômage. Harry doit prendre soin de ses employés et pour ça, il doit aider les Winchester le plus qu'il le peut à ne pas tout foutre en l'air en disant oui.

Alors qu'il discute de quelque chose nommé « Destiel » (_il lui faut un certain temps pour comprendre que c'est un couple imaginaire, ou pas tant que ça, et que ça concerne Dean et un certain Castiel_) avec Becky, Harry commence déjà à chercher des sorties de secours. Et s'il sourit beaucoup, c'est sans doute parce que mine de rien, il y en a plein. Les prophéties n'engagent que ceux qui y croient. C'est ce qu'il a dit à Sam, sans vraiment trop y penser, parce que voir un autre (_pire, deux autres_) gamins se faire déchirer par la main fatidique du Destin, ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Finalement, il a peut-être planté les graines d'un arbre salvateur. Oh joie.

* * *

Sam ne sait même plus pourquoi exactement ils étaient venus dans cette ville. Une vague histoire un peu louche d'un mec tué par l'Incroyable Hulk.

Puis il y a eu TV-Land et Sam a complètement oublié le début de cette aventure. Il a demandé à Dean s'ils pouvaient parler au Trickster (_Loki, lui rappelle son esprit_). C'était stupide, et il savait déjà ce qu'allait répondre Dean – bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais il voulait demander quand même, parce qu'il devait bien ça à Loki.

Quand il voit le Trickster, il voit un tueur, un farceur et quelqu'un de blessé et d'infiniment triste. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Lorsqu'il était coincé dans la boucle temporelle – et pourtant au-delà, après la mort de Dean, Il a réalisé qu'il ne savait toujours pas son nom. Et c'est un peu étrange, parce qu'ils ont toujours su les noms des Dieux qu'ils ont tués auparavant. Sûrement parce qu'il fallait le nom pour savoir comment tuer, mais Sam aime à penser que c'est aussi une forme de respect : même s'ils les tuent, ils ne les oublient pas. Ils marquent le nom dans leur journal, et bien qu'ils ne prient pas, au moins le dieu ne disparaît pas complètement – pas tout à fait.

C'est peut-être pour ça que quand il a revu le Trickster, au lieu de le tuer, au lieu de le supplier (_à genoux s'il le faut_) de ramener Dean, il lui a demandé son nom. Le Trickster a eu l'air surpris, et pendant un instant très court, Sam a vu que derrière toute cette façade joyeuse et cruelle, il y a une blessure profonde qui saigne et s'infecte encore. Puis le Trickster s'est repris, incliné et lui a présenté un nom qui sonne faux. « Loki ».

Et là, aujourd'hui, face à l'Archange Gabriel (_disparu le Trickster, adieu Loki, tu n'auras jamais été qu'un masque ou un martyr_), Sam se demande. Est-ce que tu réalises, Gabriel, la destinée que tu t'es toi-même imposé en choisissant ce nom entre tous ? Pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi celui qui apporte la fin du monde, le Ragnarök ? Pourquoi l'enfant chassé, l'enfant dont tout le monde se méfie et déteste ? Ce n'est pas toi, Gabriel.

Et si Sam songe brièvement à Lucifer, il ne le dit pas. Il ne dit pas à Dean qu'il sait l'autre nom de Gabriel. Il ne dit pas grand-chose, parce que ça semble injuste de s'en prendre à un frère qui ne voulait pas choisir un camp. C'est une triste histoire que raconte Gabriel, avec hargne et amertume, la même qui caractérise les paroles de Lucifer dès qu'il parle à Sam de sa vie avant – avant la Chute. Au-delà de la rage et de la rancœur, il y a juste un chagrin lancinant. Sam a envie de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Gabriel, mais il a aussi envie de le frapper, de le secouer pour lui rappeler que _non, tu ne peux pas laisser tes frères s'entre-tuer, c'est ta famille, tu dois faire quelque chose, parce que ça te tue Gabriel, tu disparais lentement sous ton masque et si ça continue, c'est toi qui apporteras la fin du monde_.

Mais il ne dit rien, et avec Dean, ils écoutent les cris de fureur et de désespoir que lance Gabriel, enfermé dans un cercle de feu sacré. Quand Gabriel parle de destin, il repense aux paroles d'Harry, essaye de raisonner la créature ancienne – peut-être trop ancienne. Gabriel est fatigué, fatigué de voir ses frères, _sa famille_, s'entre-tuer.

« Les prophéties ne concernent que ceux qui y croient. » Répète-t-il. Gabriel le regarde comme s'il avait perdu la tête – et peut-être que oui, qu'il était fou, mais ça valait le coup de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il n'a pas envie de tuer Gabriel. Il y a les souvenirs de Mystery Spot, mais il y a aussi une vieille affection, étrangère et familière. Probablement les restes de l'amour de Lucifer, se dit-il, et il réalise qu'il s'en fiche. « Si Dieu ne fait rien, s'il n'agit pas, alors pourquoi ne pas sortir du chemin tout tracé qu'on nous présente ! » Argumente-t-il. C'est faible, même pour lui. Gabriel rit.

« Tu comprends pas hein, pauvre idiot. » Il y a presque de la pitié dans le regard furieux. Sam baisse la tête. « C'est _écrit_. Ils ont même été jusqu'à chercher des similarités dans vos vies ! C'est la fin. Je veux que ce soit la fin. » Il tremble et oscille.

Sam avance d'un pas, mais le cercle de feu l'arrête. Il sait que ce n'est pas seulement parce que sa vie ressemble à celle de Lucifer qu'il a été choisi. Ce serait trop facile, il y a sans doute des tas de frères comme eux. Non, le lien qu'il ne _veut pas_ partager avec l'ange déchu est plus profond, plus solide qu'une simple ressemblance. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que Gabriel a l'air prêt à s'effondrer sur place, et que ça serait cruel. Et bizarrement, Sam n'a plus envie d'être cruel avec Gabriel. Pas maintenant, pas quand l'archange a l'air tellement _brisé_.

Dean insiste, dit que non, aucun frère ne tuera l'autre. Gabriel n'écoute pas. Son regard est fixé sur Sam, mais il est loin. Sans doute perdu dans des souvenirs heureux. Sam se demande soudain s'il _ressemble_ à Lucifer, la vraie forme de Lucifer. Puis Dean réclame Castiel, et Gabriel obéit, pas à cause des menaces vides de Dean – il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire pour tuer un archange – mais, Sam suppose, parce qu'il a hâte que tout se termine et qu'ils _partent_.

Cas apparaît, l'air un peu secoué. Il salue Gabriel, l'air de ne pas vraiment croire à ce que ses yeux lui montrent. Gabriel le regarde avec un petit sourire et demande cruellement comment la recherche de Dieu avance.

« Laisse-moi deviner ! Mal. » Il ricane et Sam aperçoit un peu de Loki qui ressort. Il regrette Gabriel, qu'il trouve plus franc. Loki est dans le mensonge et les ruses. Gabriel est dans la vérité absolue, même celle qui fait mal. Gabriel aurait juste dit à Castiel son avis, que c'était sans espoir, parce que peut-être que Dieu ne les hait pas, peut-être qu'il les aime encore, mais qu'il est plus probable qu'il s'en foute, tout simplement. Sam ne peut pas dire ça, parce qu'il sonnerait trop morne – il a _toujours_ espéré que Dieu, là-haut les attendait pour les protéger, les féliciter de prendre soin du monde qu'il avait créé. Apparemment, il ressemble à Lucifer d'autant plus que, comme lui, Sam a depuis longtemps perdu toute foi en son père. Peu importe lequel.

« Sortons d'ici. » Ordonne Dean. Sam le suit. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Gabriel a l'air inconsolable, et Sam sait qu'il n'acceptera pas de soutien. Il y a le grand-frère, trop fier pour admettre que leur père – et lui – pourrait avoir tort. Il y a le second, trop fier pour penser à une autre solution que la destruction. Et il y a le troisième, trop fier pour reconnaître qu'il a besoin d'aide, de l'aide de ses frères qu'il a préféré abandonner plutôt que d'en choisir seulement un.

Et il y a le plus jeune, rajoute Sam dans sa tête en regardant Castiel lancer un dernier regard déçu à la forme défaite au centre des flammes, qui est trop fier lui aussi. Trop fier pour laisser une recherche sans aucun sens, trop fier pour supplier son frère de revenir. Il soupire.

Et après, ce sont les humains qu'on dit trop orgueilleux ?

Harry est dehors, adossé au mur quand ils ressortent. Il fume une cigarette roulée et lit un magazine anglais. Sam a envie de se mettre en colère, de lui dire que s'il était là depuis le début, pourquoi il ne les a pas aidés, pourquoi il est resté tranquillement dehors plutôt que de se joindre à la conversation. Mais Sam est fatigué, et il en a marre de cultiver sa colère. Puis il se souvient que Ruby lui disait que c'était une bonne chose – d'être en colère, toujours plus – et il a envie de vomir.

« Pas trop tôt, j'ai crû que vous étiez mort. » Lance Harry comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Castiel le regarde avec un air méfiant, mais comme Dean ne sort pas ses armes, il ne bouge pas. Il lance un regard interrogatif à l'aîné Winchester qui lui secoue la tête. Apparemment, Dean aussi est trop fatigué pour se battre contre une entité dont ils ne connaissaient rien.

« Si t'es pas là pour nous aider, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dean aboie pour montrer qu'il lui reste de l'énergie. Harry hausse les épaules. Il écrase sa cigarette et avec un simple geste de la main, fait disparaître son magazine. Sam est curieux, il a envie de demander comment il a fait ça, mais Harry se dirige déjà vers le bâtiment qu'ils viennent de quitter, _là où il y a toujours Gabriel !_

« Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? » Il sonne un peu trop désespéré pour être honnête mais il ne veut _pas_ qu'Harry s'en prenne à Gabriel. Maître de la Mort ou non, il n'a pas le droit. Pas Gabriel. Harry glousse un peu et lui jette un regard amusé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ton cher Trickster slash Archange ne mourra pas de ma main. Je veux juste lui dire quelques mots avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et parte vagabonder loin de vous. »

Puis il ouvre la porte et la referme, avec un grincement strident. En deux pas, Sam y est à son tour et saisit le métal froid. Impossible de la bouger. Harry a dû la fermer. Sam soupire de frustration et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« On s'en fout de s'il le tue, Sam » Lui marmonne Dean. « Ça fera juste un connard de moins sur notre chemin. » Castiel lui jette un regard blessé et Dean tressaille. Il doit réaliser que parler de tuer un des frères de Castiel n'était pas une bonne stratégie pour gagner la faveur de l'ange. Même s'il l'avait déjà. Sam n'a pas vraiment envie de penser à Dean et son ange, alors il entame une prière. La première depuis des années.

_Cher Dieu. Juste pour que tu saches que je dirai pas oui à Lucifer, que j'aiderai Gabriel du mieux que je peux, que je tuerai pas mon frère, et que sérieusement, si t'as autorisé, planifié tout ça, t'es un sacré connard. Cher Dieu, là tout de suite, je te hais sans doute plus que Lucifer._

Amen.

Puis il pense à Lucifer, et se demande ce qu'il ressent pour Gabriel. Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose, un brin d'affection fraternelle ? Ou est-ce que Lucifer n'est plus que haine et ressentiment, même pour ceux qui ne lui ont pas vraiment tourné le dos ? Peut-être qu'il devrait lui demander.

* * *

Quand Harry rentre dans l'entrepôt, Gabriel est assis sur le sol, en tailleur. Il a la tête baissée, et il attend. Harry regarde l'archange, l'une des plus puissantes, l'une des plus anciennes créatures de la Terre et il voit les tremblements, la façon dont les épaules sont secouées sporadiquement. Qui sait, peut-être que même les archanges peuvent pleurer.

Il pleut. C'est Dean qui a déclenché l'alarme incendie, sans doute pour éteindre le feu sacré. Harry enfonce son poing dans l'alarme et y glisse un peu de magie. La pluie s'arrête. Gabriel relève la tête. Il a les yeux un peu rouges et les pupilles trop larges. Il se frotte les yeux, une, deux fois, puis se relève en époussetant son jean.

Il a l'air vieux et fatigué et terriblement triste. Harry n'aime pas les gens tristes – ils sont souvent très déprimants, à force de se noyer dans un verre de mélancolie.

« Je croyais que les Trickster étaient censés être des gens drôles, joyeux, toujours prêts à apporter le chaos là où ils passent... Surtout toi Loki, annonciateur des pires augures avec le sourire, toi qui en comparaison renvoie Kali, Éris, tous les dieux de la destruction, au rang de farceur dans la cour de récré. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te rendre aussi... _Déprimé _? »

« Je ne parle pas de ma vie de famille au premier rendez-vous. » Rétorque Gabriel. Harry siffle d'un air impressionné et s'assoit sur un morceaux de métal abandonné.

« Ah mais moi non plus. Mais je crois pas qu'on parle du même type de rendez-vous. » Il observe intensivement Gabriel et sourit, ajoutant avec un clin d'œil. « Malheureusement. » Gabriel se tend et tourne la tête.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment mon type, trop..._ Masculin_ tu sais. » Éviter le sujet, c'est toujours la spécialité des Tricksters. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry est aussi très doué pour ça, et il sait ce que Gabriel essaie de faire.

« Les anges sont asexués pourtant. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi un sexe ou l'autre te gênerait... » Puis il reprend son sérieux, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il est venu dire. « Pourquoi tu ne les as pas tué dis-moi ? »

Gabriel a les yeux fixés sur le feu qui lentement (_très, trop lentement_) s'éteint. Il ne répond pas et Harry soupire.

« Remarque, je pourrai le faire moi-même. Merlin sait que j'en ai les moyens. » Les yeux presque dorés se relèvent vers lui, et il y a soudain une rage farouche qui brille en eux. Harry recule en levant les mains comme signe d'apaisement. « Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai, juste que j'en avais les moyens. »

« Et qui es-tu exactement ? Tu n'es pas dans le script toi, tu ne viens pas d'ici ? Alors réponds, _**QUI ES-TU **_? » Dans la voix de Gabriel résonne le tonnerre de la vérité. Un court instant, Harry se rappelle Tommy et sa demande _Dîtes la vérité_. La sensation est différente, parce que la magie de Gabriel est très différente de celle de la Magie. Mais il obéit, parce qu'il n'est pas ici pour se faire un ennemi.

« Un jeu. » Réclame-t-il. « Au nom de Veritas. » Les mains de Gabriel tiquèrent. Il venait d'invoquer une déesse, une qui n'aimait vraiment pas les menteurs. « Alors _Loki_, je répondrai à ta question, sincèrement. Mais ce sera à double-sens. Pas de mensonges, pas de changement de conversation. La vérité, pure et sans œillères. »

Gabriel hésite, mais pas longtemps. Il peut sans doute déjà sentir la présence lourde de la déesse de la vérité. Aucun des deux n'est humain, alors elle ne restera pas longtemps, retournera chasser des mortels menteurs pour les dévorer. Mais pour l'instant, elle est là, invisible et à l'écoute.

« Très bien. »

* * *

La nuit venue, Sam sait qu'il va trouver Lucifer. Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment – il n'as pas le choix de toute façon. Mais depuis cette première nuit où Lucifer lui a dit que Sam était son réceptacle – le seul le vrai – il n'a plus parlé. Il le regarde, le temps du rêve. Au début, Sam a essayé de se forcer à se réveiller. Il a même tenté de sauter par la fenêtre, mais Lucifer l'en a empêché et lui a jeté un tel regard que Sam n'a plus bougé du lit.

Maintenant, il attend calmement que le jour se lève.

Il lui tourne le dos, volontairement mais il ça ne l'empêche pas de sentir le regard lui brûler la nuque. Lucifer a toujours l'air curieux. Sur ce point, il ressemble à Castiel. Il paraît un peu plus humain peut-être, ou plus _à l'aise_ pour agir comme tel. Castiel sera sans doute toujours plus humain que Lucifer. Lucifer n'est jamais qu'un bon acteur, là où Cas apprend vraiment, _a envie d'apprendre_ pour se rapprocher de Dean.

Sam tourne un peu la tête, un tout petit peu. Il regarde du coin de l'œil. Lucifer est debout, affalé contre un mur. Il n'a pas d'expression sur son visage, mais il regarde intensément Sam, comme s'il allait trouver la réponse à une question que seul lui connaissait.

« J'ai rencontré Gabriel aujourd'hui. »

Il faut un certain temps à Sam pour comprendre que c'est lui qui a parlé. Ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée, parce que qui sait ce que Lucifer fera à Gabriel s'il apprend où –

« Gabriel est en vie ? » Sam tourne violemment la tête vers l'archange. Il y a un tel _espoir_ dans la voix rauque qu'il s'attend presque à trouver un visage baigné de larmes. Mais non, le visage n'a presque pas changé, à part peut-être les sourcils qui se sont froncés.

Mais la voix.

« Oui. Oui il l'est. » Répond-il, prudemment. Lucifer expire bruyamment, soudain. Sam est presque sûr que l'ange déchu n'a pas besoin de respirer, que ce soit dans la réalité ou dans un rêve. Il suppose que c'était un soupir de soulagement. « Il se fait appeler Loki, maintenant. Il appelle ça... Protection de témoins. Pour échapper aux recherches. » Il hausse les épaules. Lucifer s'est rapproché, avec les yeux écarquillés. « Je crois qu'il aime bien ça aussi, de jouer au Trickster. »

Lucifer _glousse_ un peu.

« Oui, Gabriel a toujours été joueur et son sens de la justice... Il maniait la trompette de la vérité pour apporter égalité et équité à travers le monde. Quand j'ai vu ce que les humains devenaient... J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il prendrait mon parti, qu'il me défendrait devant Dieu. » Rire amer. Si Sam tendait le bras, il pourrait saisir l'épaule du Diable. Il se retient. « il s'est avéré qu'il n'a pas voulu choisir. J'étais furieux. »

Lucifer halète un peu, comme si les souvenirs sont trop douloureux. Cette fois, sans pouvoir se retenir, Sam attrape le poignet de l'archange et le force à s'asseoir. L'ange déchu obéit, et s'appuie contre l'épaule gauche de Sam. Il est froid, même avec ses vêtements. Sam frissonne. Il ne lâche pas le bras de Lucifer.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien. Que s'il refusait de voir la vérité, alors il ne méritait pas de faire sonner son instrument. Qu'il n'était qu'un guignol de Dieu, qu'il devrait _disparaître_. »

« Tu étais déçu. Tu voulais son soutien. » Chuchote Sam. Il songe qu'il ne devrait probablement pas être en train de réconforter _Lucifer_. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si sa vie pouvait empirer. « Tu voulais son amour, son approbation. » Sam rit soudain, et Lucifer le regarde en tournant la tête. Sam se rend compte qu'ils sont vraiment très proches et qu'il devrait s'éloigner un peu. Il ne le fait pas. « Tu voulais que ton père et tes frères reconnaissent ton point de vue. Tu voulais juste qu'on accepte que tu ais ta propre opinion. »

« Mais je lui ai dit de disparaître, je lui ai dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi, qu'il n'était pas de ma famille. C'est de ma faute si Gabriel est parti. »

Lucifer ferme les yeux et se courbe. Sam n'a même plus honte de réconforter le Diable, parce que là, devant lui, il y avait quelqu'un de détruit. Diable, ange, humain, peu importe. Il pose sa main sur le dos de Lucifer et frotte doucement. Il se penche et murmure des mots de consolation. C'est peu – trop peu – mais c'est tout ce que peut faire Sam. Il lui dit que Gabriel voulait juste son pardon, que parfois les grands frères sont des abrutis. Il pense un peu à Adam, qu'il a abandonné à son sort. Il avait été un de ces abrutis lui aussi.

Ça sonne affreusement comme sa vie, et Sam renifle dédaigneusement. Il se rappelle que Gabriel les a comparé, à raison apparemment. Il le dit à Lucifer, qui rit.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Sammy. Tu n'es pas mon unique hôte juste parce que nous partageons quelques ressemblances. Ce n'est pas ton corps, Sam, ce n'est pas ton histoire, ce n'est même pas seulement ton âme. C'est _tout_ ce qui te caractérise, ce qui fait de toi Sam Winchester que je veux, dont j'ai besoin. »

Il y a une main sur la joue de Sam. Elle est gelée. Ça lui fait penser à une fois où pendant une chasse ils s'étaient baignés dans un ruisseau. C'était l'été, la chaleur était écrasante et l'eau avait beau être _glacée_ elle était bienvenue. C'est ce genre de froid que dégage la peau de Lucifer. Un doigt frôle sa tempe et il sait déjà qu'il va dormir. Juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule contre Lucifer, il entend un murmure presque _émerveillé_.

« Je suis heureux que tu me parles Sam. Très heureux. »

Puis il se réveille et il y a le visage de Castiel à moins de dix centimètres du sien. Il ouvre la bouche pour hurler (_parce que c'est TERRIFIANT comme expérience, vraiment_) mais la main de Cas est sur son visage et il ne réussit qu'à émettre un pathétique bruit étouffé. Les yeux de Castiel brillent dans le noir. Dean ronfle bruyamment et Sam entend un corps se retourner.

« Allons dehors. » Dit Castiel. Sam voudrait répondre, vraiment, mais ils sont _déjà_ dehors.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu arrêtes de nous téléporter sans prévenir Cas. » Grogne-t-il. Il sait déjà que Cas le fixe l'air de dire qu'il l'a prévenu en lui disant qu'ils sortaient.

« Il faut qu'on parle Sam. » Dit-il à la place. Sam grogne encore parce qu'il sait de quoi ils vont parler. Castiel n'est peut-être pas autant dans sa tête que dans la tête de Dean, mais Sam sait qu'il vérifie régulièrement ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit. _Sans doute pour éviter que je les trahisse_, songe-t-il amèrement et quand Cas penche la tête, Sam sait qu'il a entendu cette pensée. « Je ne crains pas ta trahison, » Ajoute l'ange, confirmant les soupçons de Sam. « Je veux simplement m'assurer de ta santé mentale. Dean souffrirait beaucoup s'il s'avérait que Lucifer te torturait dans ton sommeil et... »

« Je vais bien. Et chez nous, on considère que c'est plus poli de demander plutôt que d'espionner. » Interrompt Sam. Il essaie de ne pas être en colère, vraiment il essaie, mais que Cas fasse ça pour Dean, qu'il considère sa vie privée comme _inférieure_ au bien-être de Dean...

Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lire ses pensées. Pas pour cette raison.

« Il ne m'a rien fait. Il... Observe juste. » Sam se demande s'il doit parler du rêve de cette nuit, de Gabriel et du poids de la terrible tristesse. Lucifer lui rappelle Atlas, le Titan Grec qui, puni pour son arrogance, a été condamné à porter le monde sur ses épaules. Mais plutôt que le monde, Lucifer porte l'Apocalypse. Savoir que, peu importe qu'il crie et rage et jure que non il n'est pas comme ça, _il choisit son destin lui_, il serait celui qui mènerait la fin du monde. Sa libération, jour qui devrait être heureux, signifie simplement la destruction de tout le travail du père qu'il aime tant. Peut-être qu'il déteste les humains, peut-être qu'il veut les détruire.

Et peut-être aussi, qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

« Sam ? » Castiel a presque l'air inquiet. Sam sait bien que Cas ferait tout pour que Dean soit _toujours_ heureux. Même si ça veut dire protéger le petit frère, celui qui a libéré le Diable, celui qui doit être le réceptacle de Lucifer. Sam a envie de crier à quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_ que c'est pas juste. Il repense à son message de haine, plus tôt dans la journée.

Dieu est vraiment un connard.

« Je retourne me coucher. Si tu décides de me réveiller encore, évites de le faire à dix centimètres de mon visage s'il te plaît. L'espace vital ne concerne pas que Dean. » Cas acquiesce. Il a l'air déçu, sans doute parce que Sam n'est pas disposé à parler plus.

Il se sent coupable soudain. Castiel n'a cessé de les aider. Ok, il préfère Dean, mais il n'est jamais _injuste _dans sa préférence. Et Sam lui doit bien ça. Il soupire.

« Si tu veux toujours parler, je suis là Cas. » C'est assez étrange comment Castiel, sans changer d'expression, peut donner l'impression de s'illuminer. Sam le compare à Gabriel et Lucifer un temps, puis réalise que les deux archanges maîtrisent bien mieux les expressions humaines que Cas. « Juste... Pas à deux heures du matin. »

Castiel hoche la tête et Sam retourne se coucher. Il ne rêve pas de Lucifer cette fois. Ou peut-être que si, mais ce n'est pas _vraiment_ Lucifer. Il y a Gabriel aussi. Quand Sam se réveille, il ne sait plus de quoi parlait son rêve, ni pourquoi il a l'impression d'avoir abandonné un travail en cours.

* * *

Chuck leur laisse un message et c'est la panique. Sam remarque avec désabusement que ces derniers temps, chaque fois que Chuck les contacte c'est pour leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ils conduisent toute la journée, puis quasiment toute la nuit suivante. Cas leur a proposé de les téléporter mais Dean a refusé bruyamment en disant qu'il ne laisserait pas son bébé toute seule. Castiel s'est tu pendant un instant, puis il est parti. Dean a fait la tête pendant la moitié du trajet après ça. Sam se demande ce qu'il se passe exactement entre son frère et l'ange.

Quand ils arrivent, il y a _beaucoup_ d'Impala. Sam commence à sentir l'arnaque quand Chuck leur demande ce qu'ils font ici, et ne comprend pas quand ils évoquent le message. Puis Becky arrive, bondissante comme si elle était chaussée de ressors. _Oh oh._ Ce n'est pas que Sam n'aime pas Becky – enfin, il ne la connaît pas vraiment mais... Elle a l'air... Gentille. Un peu hyperactive, et avec un peu _trop_ d'imagination, mais gentille.

« Ooooh Sam ! Tu as pu venir ! » S'écrie-t-elle. Chuck a l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer six pieds sous terre. Sam essaie de la pousser à expliquer en lui parlant, mais elle ne fait que s'exciter un peu plus. « Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je pense tout le temps à toi. »

Il songe à reculer. Loin. Puis Chuck intervient :

« Est-ce que tu as pris mon portable ? » Becky acquiesce, en faisant celle qui ne voit pas le problème.

« Quoi ?! Ils vont vouloir voir ça ! Et il faut _ab-so-lu-ment_ que je vous présente mon nouveau meilleur ami ! »

« Voir quoi ? » Demandent Sam et Dean. Chuck grogne quelque chose qui ressemble à « oh non pas lui » mais Becky ne lui prête aucune attention et s'extasie sur leur synchronicité. Un homme appelle Chuck et Becky lui court après, gesticulant pour faire comprendre aux deux frères qu'elle voulait _vraiment_ qu'ils la suivent. Chuck s'excuse, les yeux baissés. Il a l'air prêt à pleurer. Sam a un très mauvais pressentiment.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, il y a l'épouvantail, Ash et... Est-ce que c'est _AZAZEL _?! Et plein de Dean et Sam aussi. Tout plus différents les uns que les autres. Sam se rappelle vaguement avoir entendu parler de ces pratiques – du cosplay. Le principe de se déguiser en son personnage préféré. Sam n'aurait juste jamais imaginé que le personnage préféré soit _lui_. C'était... Déroutant.

« Sam ! Par ici ! » C'est la voix de Becky. Elle est près d'un stand (_il y a des MUGS avec l'Impala dessinée dessus. En voilà un beau cadeau pour Dean._) et à côté d'elle il y a...

« Harry ?! » Et oui c'est bien lui, qui leur sourit d'un air très fier. D'après l'étiquette épinglée à sa veste noire, il est conférencier. _What the hell ?!_ « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire exactement ? » Demande-t-il. Harry lui fait un grand sourire.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. Oui je vais bien, pas encore momifié. Comme le dit le petit mot sous mon nom, » Il exhibe sa plaque. « Je suis là pour donner une conférence sur les livres Supernatural. Vous avez lu le dernier tome ? Épique. J'y apparais aussi, donc forcément, ça relève le niveau. Mais j'ai quand même bien rigolé quand vous étiez perdu dans TV-Land. » Dean est devenu très pâle.

« Le _dernier_ tome ? » Harry hoche la tête.

« _Les_ derniers en fait. Grâce à un puissant et riche mécène anglais, Chuck a pu publier tous les derniers manuscrits depuis le retour de Dean d'enfer jusqu'à... Eh bien, jusqu'à Tv-Land. Les gens aiment beaucoup Castiel apparemment. Et mon personnage, mais ça c'est normal, je suis génial. »

« Et modeste. » Ajoute Chuck . Dean sursaute quand il apparaît. Sam se retient de sourire, parce que merde, c'est un peu ironique que son frère ne lève plus les yeux quand c'est Cas qui apparaît – de manière beaucoup moins naturelle – mais qu'il trouve encore le moyen d'être surpris par Chuck.

« Très. » Rit Harry. « Mais je suis surtout jaloux. » Rajoute-t-il. « Je veux dire, moi aussi j'ai sauvé le monde – le mien en tout cas, et personne n'écrit ma biographie pour en faire le Nouveau Nouveau Testament ! Ou mieux, un film. J'adore le cinéma. On m'a déjà dit que je mentais tellement bien que je devrais faire comédien. Ou politicien, mais le métier ne m'intéressait pas trop. »

« J'suis pas sûr que c'était un compliment. » Répond Sam en haussant les sourcils.

« C'en était pas un crois-moi. » Malgré le sourire qui orne toujours son visage, Sam a l'impression qu'Harry parle sérieusement. Beaucoup plus, en tout cas, que le reste du temps. « C'est l'assassin de mes parents qui me l'a dit. »

Il y a un silence. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit à quelqu'un qui vient de vous annoncer qu'on a tué ses parents ? Finalement, c'est Becky qui regarde sa montre et s'exclame :

« Olalalala, Harry, il faut qu'on aille finir de réviser ton discours ! Les conférences vont bientôt commencer ! » Harry éclate de rire et se laisse entraîner, envoyant un baiser dans la direction des frères Winchester.

« Je vais devoir y aller aussi. » Dit Chuck, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle vient de disparaître Becky.

« Attends, mec, tu vas d'abord nous expliquer ce que c'est que... » Dean fait un grand geste avec ses bras. « _Ça. _»

« Une convention. Sur Supernatural. La première. » Répond Chuck. Il a l'air très mal à l'aise, comme s'il préférerait être partout ailleurs qu'ici. C'est sans doute le cas, maintenant que Sam y pense. Chuck n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il qualifierait de sociale, et c'est la première fois qu'il va se dévoiler devant ses fans. Même si Sam n'est pas très heureux de savoir que sa vie est étalée dans un livre, il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu de pitié pour l'écrivain qui paraît vraiment mort de trouille.

« Hm, bonne chance. » Dit-il. « Pour... Tout ça. »

« Ah mais vous ne pouvez pas partir ! » Les arrête Chuck. « Becky me tuerait ! » Dean ricane.

« Elle t'a bien maté dis donc. » Chuck frissonne visiblement et regarde autour de lui avec un air paranoïaque.

« Ne sous-estime pas les fangirls, Dean. _Vraiment_. » Puis il part, presque en courant

Dean et Sam se regardent. Puis hochent la tête. Pas question de rester ici.

« Vraiment, j'arrive pas à croire que nos vies sont exhibées comme si c'était des amuses-gueules pour des mecs en manque d'aventures. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces people, là, sauf que moi je suis pas payé pour... » Marmonne Dean. Sam est sur le point d'acquiescer quand :

« Attends de voir ta vie étalée dans les journaux, tordue jusqu'à ce que soit même plus vraiment ta vie. Là tu sauras ce que c'est d'être une star. Et crois-moi, c'est un destin que je souhaiterai pas à mon pire ennemi. D'autant qu'il aimerait ça, le p'tit con. »

Cette fois, même Sam sursaute, parce qu'il est _sûr_ d'avoir vu Harry disparaître avec Becky et que le retrouver juste derrière eux quand ils s'apprêtent à partir, c'est _flippant_.

« PUTAIN MEC. » Hurle Dean en posant sa main sur son cœur. « Tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ?! »

« Honnêtement ? Si tu crèves d'une crise cardiaque, ce sera plutôt la faute à toutes ces conneries que tu t'avales chaque jour. Sérieusement, rien que de le lire, tu m'as donné envie de vomir. « Harry frissonne. « Au moins, Sam mange de la salade ! » Sam ne sait pas trop s'il doit se sentir flatté d'avoir l'approbation du Maître de la Mort ou perplexe.

« Génial, un autre lapin. » Dean se lamente un peu – les humains sont fait pour manger de la viande, la salade, c'est pour les rongeurs. Et les tortues. Sam le dévisage, interdit.

« C'est bon le lapin, quand c'est bien cuisiné. » Répond très sérieusement Harry. « Mais trêve de gastronomie. Juste pour vous prévenir, vous feriez mieux de rester pour la convention. »

Dean sourit et répondit d'un ton mielleux.

« Bah oui, bien sûr. Restons et observons ces pauvres types essayer d'imiter nos voix en répétant trois phrases qu'on a dit y a six mois ! C'est vrai quoi, nos vies ont pas assez l'air d'un cirque ! Il faut que je supporte des guignols qui pensent que c'est _fun_ de se déguiser en demi-dieu sanguinaire ou de nous imaginer en couple Sam et moi. »

« Je ne suis pas très fan de Wincest personnellement. » Rétorque Harry d'un air pensif. « Je veux dire, vous avez une très grande complicité, ça c'est vrai, mais à côté de l'eye-fucking entre Dean et Castiel... »

Silence horrifié de la part de Dean. Sam est presque d'accord avec Harry sur ce coup-là. Il faut avouer que voir Castiel _fixer_ constamment Dean finit par devenir un petit peu louche à force. Le fait que Dean examine Cas comme si c'était son prochain repas (_et qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours_) en dit beaucoup aussi. Mais Sam n'est pas suicidaire, donc il se tait.

« Les... Fans de ce... Truc. » Commence Dean, très lentement. Apparemment, c'est beaucoup à encaisser. « Pensent que Cas et moi sommes en _couple _?! »

« A vrai dire, » Explique Harry, « ils pensent que tu es un bisexuel refoulé à cause de l'absence de femme dans ta vie – une absence _prolongée _» Rajoute-t-il quand Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer. « et l'attitude de ton père quand tu te vantais de tes conquêtes fréquentes. Ils pensent aussi que Cas éprouve pour toi une obsession pas très claire. Ah et, comment réagissent tes conquêtes avec la superbe marque de main sur ton épaule ? Enfin, vous en saurez plus si vous venez à ma conférence cet après-midi. »

Sam hausse les sourcils. Quel genre de conférence implique de parler de la sexualité de Dean ?

« Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas dit. Becky m'a convaincu de la faire sur l'homo-érotisme dans Supernatural. » Harry lui fait un clin d'œil. « Et ne t'en fais pas Sam, je ne t'ai pas oublié. »

Sam aurait préféré. Dean lui adresse un sourire goguenard.

« Et au fait. » Harry se met à bouger, se dirigeant vers des doubles portes. « Il y a des fantômes ici. » Ça a le mérite d'attirer leur attention.

« Et tu pouvais pas nous parler de ça plutôt que de nous expliquer notre sexualité ? » Grommelle Dean en levant les yeux et les mains au ciel. Sam se demande s'il prie Dieu de leur épargner le calvaire de devoir supporter Harry plus longtemps.

« J'aurais pu, mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. » Répond Harry avec un léger sourire. Le pire, c'est que Sam est sûr qu'il est sincère. Presque sûr. Difficile à dire, le mec est vraiment bon acteur.

« Et, en étant Maître de la Mort, t'as pas genre, des super-pouvoirs qui nous débarrassent d'eux vite-fait, bien-fait ? » Demande-t-il, sans grand espoir. Il ne les a jamais aidé jusque-là, pourquoi il commencerait maintenant ?

« Yep, je pourrais appeler un ou deux Reaper, ou même aller causer aux fantômes moi-même. » Admets Harry. Sam n'en croît pas ses oreilles. « Sauf que j'ai la flemme et que j'ai une conférence à faire. Alors à la place, je vais vous regarder vous démerder à trouver les os et les brûler. » Sauf que voilà, c'était trop beau.

« Fils de pute. » Lance Dean.

« Ma mère ne s'est jamais vendu pour de l'argent, à ce que j'en sais. Mais après, c'est vrai qu'elle est morte quand j'avais un an, et qu'elle avait à peine vingt ans. » Réplique Harry, l'air de rien. Dean hésite apparemment entre avoir l'air coupable ou juste incroyablement agacé.

Sam ne lui laisse pas le temps de choisir et opte pour donner ses condoléances :

« Désolé. »

« Ah mais, vous en faites pas, je peux difficilement vous en vouloir pour nous avoir insulté moi et ma mère ! J'aime bien faire chier les gens, donc j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'insulte... Et bon, ce n'est pas comme si ma mère allait vous hanter pour ces mots, j'ai vérifié moi-même, elle est... Passée de l'autre côté. » Sam remarque qu'il ne parle ni du paradis, ni de l'enfer.

Il se demande soudain à quelle race appartient Harry.

Harry et ses mystérieux pouvoirs, Harry qui parle de « son » monde comme si ce n'était pas le même que le leur, Harry qui connaît tout de la magie, Harry qui a plus ou moins avoué être déjà mort. Harry, _Maître_ de la Mort. Un titre qui possède une valeur que Sam ne saisit pas vraiment et – est-ce qu'il n'avait pas évoqué des _Reliques _?

Il hésite, juge le pour et le contre de poser la question, mais Harry a disparu derrière les portes en bois et quand Sam essaie de le suivre, il se retrouve dans une grande salle, avec Becky qui lui fait un grand sourire et un geste du bras pour lui faire signe. Harry a disparu. Il soupire.

…

Ce n'était quand même pas un moyen détourné de les amener jusqu'à la salle où avait lieu la convention ?

Apparemment si, parce que Becky lui saisit le bras pour le conduire un peu plus près des sièges. Dean suit en traînant bruyamment des pieds. Sam lui adresse un regard terrifié : Becky ne le _lâche_ pas. Il souhaite très sincèrement qu'Harry va tomber dans les escaliers et se briser la nuque. Et si ça ne le tue pas, qu'au moins ça lui fasse un mal de chien.

Le propriétaire de l'hôtel – et coorganisateur de la convention comme lui murmure sympathiquement Becky – monte sur l'estrade et explique le programme. En plus de la conférence d'Harry – qu'il sera apparemment forcé de voir puisque Becky lui murmure de manière _très_ excitée qu'elle a aidé à écrire le discours et qu'elle a très, très, très hâte d'entendre son opinion à propos du « Samifer » et du « Sabriel » (S_am a un très, très, très mauvais pressentiment_) – il y en a aussi une sur la vie de Dean. Vu le titre, ce n'est pas pour dire à quel point il est fantastique. Dean est bouche bée et ne réagit plus. L'homme évoque rapidement une chasse et Sam se rappelle qu'Harry a dit que l'hôtel était hanté.

Il espère vivement que le propriétaire a simplement engagé des acteurs. Et qu'Harry se foutait de lui.

C'est ensuite au tour de Chuck de faire son discours. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air rassuré en montant sur scène et avale pratiquement une bouteille d'eau avant de réussir à entamer sa harangue – ou plutôt, de répondre aux questions de ses fans.

Les premières sont à la fois amusantes et énervantes. « D'où viennent Dean et Sam », « Pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela »... Becky le lâche enfin pour aller crier contre un allemand très critique qui demande comment ils n'ont pas pu dire à temps que Ruby le manipulait. Sam s'est posé la question – parce qu'avec le recul, c'est vrai qu'elle devait paraître assez _évidente_, surtout pour quelqu'un qui lit les livres... Mais il n'a pas vraiment compris lui-même.

Un autre n'a apparemment pas eu la nouvelle que la publication a recommencé et demande si la suite arrivera, et Chuck en profite pour remercier son _mystérieux_ investisseur anglais (_ainsi qu'un plus récent, scandinave_)_._ Sam est peut-être parano, mais il soupçonne Harry.

Après la séance de question-réponse, Becky l'entraîne (_et lui entraîne Dean parce qu'il refuse de supporter ça tout seul_) dans une autre salle, moins pleine mais au moins aussi bruyante. Il y a plus de filles, remarque Sam. Peut-être des retardataires. En tout cas, filles et garçons ont l'air très enthousiastes et beaucoup connaissent déjà Becky qu'ils saluent joyeusement.

Quand Harry entre dans la salle, un dossier sous le bras, la salle _explose_ en applaudissements.

« Bonjour, bonjour, merci d'être venu. » Harry est aussi à l'aise en récitant un discours qu'il l'est habituellement. Peut-être même plus. Les mots ont l'air de lui venir naturellement, comme s'il improvisait sur place et il bouge ses mains pour accentuer ses propos, en plus de faire des expressions très imagées. Quand Sam tourne un peu la tête pour regarder le reste de la salle, il se rend compte que tous sont _absorbés_ dans ses propos.

Quand il disait qu'il aurait pu faire acteur ou politicien, Sam est certain qu'il ne parlait pas que de sa capacité à mentir. L'homme a un charisme impressionnant, malgré son apparent jeune âge.

« Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous prévenir que je parlerai de personnages apparus dans les tous derniers tomes. Si vous ne les avez pas lu, non seulement je vous gâcherai la surprise, mais en plus vous risquez de vous ennuyer et je ne voudrai surtout pas ça. » Un clin d'œil et la salle rit. « Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes ici afin de discuter des _passionnantes_ vies amoureuses de nos Winchester préférés. Dean, Sam... On peut dire qu'ils n'ont pas de chance en amour n'est-ce pas ? Malgré un nombre parfois impressionnant de conquête, il n'y a aucune femme pour vraiment rester auprès d'eux... Et celles qui le font finissent soit par mourir, soit par les trahir. » Il secoue la tête, l'air vraiment désolé. « C'est vraiment pas de chance n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant... »

Une pause. Le public retient son souffle. Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, pourtant, _nous_ avons bien vu qu'il y a autre chose, qui peut-être est la raison de... »

Sam arrête d'écouter, parce qu'il a soudain la sensation d'être observé. Il se retourne et cherche des yeux quelqu'un qui le regarderait, mais rien. Il frissonne. Il espère vivement que ce n'était que les fantômes dont Harry leur a parlé.

« Tout d'abord le Wincest. Oui, je vois des yeux qui s'illuminent et des visages qui grimacent. On aime ou on aime pas, la possibilité que l'amour entre nos deux frères soit plus... _Charnel et profond_ que prévu. Je ne suis pas là pour juger, mais si vous voulez mon point de vue, même si je trouve le principe très mignon, je ne soutiens pas le couple – pas pour des raisons d'éthiques mais simplement parce que je trouve les frères mieux séparément. » Haussement d'épaules. « Ensemble ils sont... Souvent très bêtes. Aveugles même. Mais bref, pour en revenir à cette possibilité. Il est vrai que les deux frères sont extrêmement proches, au point que Dean n'a eu aucun mal à convaincre Sam de le rejoindre dans la chasse, laissant ainsi Jess seule et sans défense contre Azazel. Pourtant, Sam et son père sont loin d'être proches, ainsi qu'on a pu le voir quand ils se retrouvent. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi abandonner une vie rêvée et retourner chasser ? Peut-être parce que c'est son frère qui le lui demande.

Il faut dire qu'ils ont une relation basée sur une dépendance très dangereuse : On pourrait presque les croire âmes-sœurs vous savez, tout le côté 'Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre'. Même le Trickster a remarqué et s'en est servi, c'est dire. Première rencontre ? Il les a montés les uns contre les autres, ce qui les a rendu aveugles au véritable danger. Deuxième ? En tuant Dean encore et encore, il a rendu Sam émotionnellement _brisé_ au point qu'il ne pense plus qu'à la vengeance – quitte à tuer quelques innocents au passage. »

Dean le regarde. Il est choqué – Sam s'en doute. Il a très peu parlé de ces six mois d'enfer sur terre. Il aurait préféré que Dean ne sache rien.

« Et pour terminer, il faut avouer qu'on les prend _vraiment_ régulièrement pour des amants... Un peu étrange non ? » Clin d'œil. La salle glousse. « Étant donné que mon temps est limité, j'enchaîne directement avec notre deuxième couple. Le Destiel, l'OTP – One True Pairing ou, pour les non-initiés au langage particulier des fans, votre couple préféré envers et contre tout – de beaucoup d'entre vous je crois. Je suis également très partisan de ce pairing. Il faut dire qu'il y a de la matière n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fait un nouveau clin d'œil, cette fois directement à Dean. Sam étouffe un rire et son frère se tourne, le visage décomposé, le fixe avec un air trahi.

« Avouons-le. Même les non-fans de ce genre de pairing, ceux qui préfèrent le « canon », avouent qu'il y a quelque chose. Une tension sexuelle. On ne fixe pas autant quelqu'un sans arrières-pensées. Castiel n'est pas quelqu'un d'idiot, il l'a montré à maintes reprises alors _pourquoi_ a-t-il autant de mal à saisir le concept de 'distances sociales' ? Castiel est peut-être un ange, et peut-être que sa jeunesse l'empêche de comprendre exactement ce _qu'est_ un être humain (je parle notamment ici des expressions faciales et de la culture populaire), mais il n'est ni sourd, ni stupide. Donc ou bien il estime que Dean n'est pas sincère dans son désir de distance, ou bien il pense que peu ça n'a pas d'importance vu leur type de relation.

Et est-ce que j'ai parlé du sexe par regards interposés ? Ou mieux, de la _marque en forme de main_ sur l'épaule de Dean? C'est un peu plus hard que le tatouage de son nom, mais ça doit marcher tout aussi bien. Un peu... Gênant pendant les parties de jambes en l'air avec une inconnue non ? »

C'est vers cet instant que Sam est obligé de sortir de la salle, trop pris par son fou rire. Dean est pratiquement au bord de la crise d'épilepsie. Becky bave presque tellement elle est concentrée sur le discours d'Harry.

Dehors, il y a Chuck qui attend, l'air terriblement inquiet. Sam prend le temps de se calmer et de reprendre son souffle. Comme il veut entendre la fin du point sur le Destiel (_ça lui fait beaucoup de dossiers à ressortir la prochaine fois que Dean se moquera de sa « coupe de fille »_), il se dépêche, mais avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle, il chuchote à Chuck :

« Dean va te tuer mec. Je te conseille de courir. » Chuck fait un bruit de souris terrifiée.

Quand il retourne à sa place, Harry conclue juste sur le Destiel. Sam espère fortement que le prochain point est aussi sur Dean parce que _putain_ il avait pas autant ri depuis... Longtemps. Dean lui chuchote qu'il le hait et il se contente de sourire avec une fausse compassion.

« Restons-en aux anges, tant qu'on y est. Sauf que cette fois, on parle du lourd. » Dean grogne. Sam ricane silencieusement.

« Mais, et Sammy dans tout ça, me demanderez-vous ? » S'exclame Harry et il tourne un sourire plein de dents vers l'heureux élu. Sam s'étrangle dans son rire et c'est au tour de Dean de caqueter bêtement. Stupide frangin. « Eh bien, Sam est très chanceux, puisqu'il a non pas un, mais deux archanges à ces trousses ! Gabriel et Lucifer, dans cet ordre. Pourquoi Gabriel ? Parce que je n'ai que deux mots à dire mes chers amis...

_Mystery Spot_. »

Sam s'étouffe un peu plus parce que merde, comment a-t-il pu oublier que Chuck écrivait tout, que sa vie serait étalée dans un bouquin, y compris les parties dont même son frère ignorait tout ?!

« Alors bien sûr, nous n'avons rien de compromettant, pas de tension aussi forte qu'entre Castiel et Dean. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible de retranscrire une autre tension sexuelle aussi forte. Ce doit être _réservé_ à ces deux-là. Ou qui sait, » Harry refait son sourire de requin. « peut-être que c'est parce que Sam, contrairement à Dean a pu se... Libérer un peu. »

Le rire de Dean prend une tournure un peu hystérique. Lui aussi va bientôt devoir quitter la pièce. Sam n'attend que ça parce que c'est mortifiant comme situation.

« Et plus sérieusement. Gabriel était mort pour nos deux frères. Il aurait pu faire profil bas, d'autant plus s'il voulait éviter de se faire découvrir par ses frères. Mais non. _Non_. Il s'est révélé, a décidé d'arrêter de faire le mort, tout ça pour quoi ? Apprendre à Sam une leçon très importante pour _sa_ survie. C'était fait d'une manière cruelle, qui a brisé Sam de bien des manières, mais l'intention est là. La vérité, c'est qu'il a aidé Sam à comprendre quelque chose de très important. » Harry le fixe soudain. « S'il avait pu laisser partir Dean, s'il avait _écouté_ le Trickster... Qui sait. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas devenu une telle loque, une coquille vide que Ruby a pu remplir de mensonges à sa guise. »

Cette fois, si Sam s'étouffe, c'est parce qu'il sait qu'Harry a raison. Dean ne rit plus.

« Mais trêves d'Angst ! » S'écrie Harry, retrouvant son entrain. « Après Gabriel, il y a notre second archange préféré – ne faites pas la moue, vous savez comme moi qu'au moins, Lucifer est _supportable_ contrairement à Raphaël qui est un imbécile et Michaël qui dans toute cette histoire est glorieusement _absent_. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec tout ce bruit autour de « dis-moi oui »... Suis-je le seul à voir un parallèle avec le mariage ? » Dean est reparti. « Sans parler des promesses de Lucifer : Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te protégerai, je ne te mentirai jamais, je ramènerai tes parents, blablabla... Pour moi, ça donne un peu l'impression que Sam est... Courtisé, non ? »

Dean étouffe un gloussement strident. Sam essaie de lui tapoter le dos, mais _peut-être_ qu'il frappe un peu trop fort, Dean avale de travers et commence à tousser entre deux halètements de rire.

« Et en parlant de ces fameux serments... Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire une comparaison entre Lucifer et Michaël. Notre cher Mike n'a pas bougé un doigt depuis le début, il a juste envoyé ses sous-fifres – d'abord Castiel et Uriel, puis Zachariah – pour convaincre Dean. Il a laissé Zach _torturer_ son réceptacle dans l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Lucifer n'a jamais touché Sam. Il lui a posé la question une fois. Et s'il le suit toujours dans ses rêves, c'est peut-être juste parce qu'il veut s'assurer que Sam va _bien_. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le trouver de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs, je suis le seul à être un peu... mal à l'aise avec ce coup de 'Je veille sur toi quand tu dors' ? » Harry s'arrête et réfléchit un instant. « Ça me rappelle même une histoire similaire, sauf que c'était entre un vampire-fée végétarien et une humaine un peu cruche... »

Dean tombe de sa chaise, les deux mains autour de son abdomen en essayant de retenir ses hurlements de rire. Sam plaque une main sur son front. Harry les regarde l'air intéressé et amusé. Les autres les regardent d'un mauvais œil. _Ils ont osé interrompre la conférence sur l'homo-érotisme dans SPN ! Sacrilège !_ Sam décide que c'est le bon moment pour partir, malgré les regards déçus que lui lancent Becky, Harry, _et_ Dean. Le traître.

Ils sortent de la salle, avec Dean qui se frotte le ventre, et Harry qui recommence à parler – est-ce qu'il vient de prononcer le mot _âmes-sœurs _?!

« Si tu ne me parle pas de ma relation avec deux archanges qui ont tentés de nous tuer – plusieurs fois dans certains cas – je ne parlerai pas de ton tatouage au nom de Cas. » Lance-t-il en direction de son frère.

« Tu as un deal si tu me payes un verre en plus ! » répond Dean avec un sourire narquois. « Je n'ai _qu'une_ relation moi. »

Sam soupire.

« Vendu. »

* * *

Ils sont assis sur un sofa. Chuck, recroquevillé le plus loin possible d'Harry qui a étendu ses jambes sur une table basse et sirote un quelconque cocktail. C'est le soir et tous les participants à la convention sont éparpillés un peu partout pour « chasser » le fantôme. Chuck, Harry et Becky ont fini par se rapatrier dans la loge de l'écrivain, même si Becky est rapidement parti pour « retrouver Sam ». Depuis, Chuck fait la tête, et Harry peut facilement comprendre pourquoi.

La jalousie est un péché capital, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il adore la voir inscrite sur le visage de l'écrivain.

Mais il finit par le briser, leur silence confortable, parce qu'il est curieux de voir comment Chuck réagit quand on le pousse au-delà de ses limites.

« Alors Chuck, dis-moi. » Harry sourit. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être la pute de Dieu ? » Chuck s'étouffe un peu dans sa boisson.

« _Quoi _?! »

« J'veux dire. Tu es constamment observé par un archange – sachant que bon, c'pas contre Raphaël, mais c'est pas vraiment _un ange_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Le Maître de la Mort rit à sa propre blague. « Nan puis, être _obligé_ d'écrire la vie de ces deux pauvres garçons, il y a mieux comme objectifs dans la vie. Enfin, les livres sont passionnants, ne te méprends pas, mais ce n'est pas vraiment _toi_. Juste Dieu qui a décidé que tu ferais un bon transmetteur. »

Chuck secoue la tête et fronce les sourcils.

« Je... N'y ai jamais vraiment pensé comme ça. Supernatural c'est... C'est tout ce que j'ai. Je n'ai pas de talent, j'ai pas fait d'études, et de toute façon j'étais pas bon à l'école, et... » Il s'arrête. Sans doute parce qu'Harry n'a pu s'empêcher de glousser.

« Et la faute à qui à ton avis ? Si tu avais eu un super job, ou que tu savais dessiner comme un dieu, ou même si tu avais fondé une _famille_, tu n'aurais pas pu te consacrer pleinement à tes devoirs... » Il laisse sa phrase en suspens. Chuck pâlit affreusement. Il a l'air d'un mort comme ça, et Harry s'y connaît en mort. Lui-même est une sorte de zombie après tout. « Enfin, rassure-toi. Au final c'est sans doute mieux comme ça, parce que bon, regarde ce qui arrive à ceux qui essaient de sortir du droit chemin... »

Et il sait que Chuck pense à Mary, à John, à Castiel, à Sam et Dean... A Nick. L'humain ferme les yeux, serre les poings. Ses mains tremblent un peu. Harry pose les siennes par-dessus et quand Chuck sursaute, il suppose que c'est parce qu'elles sont _froides_.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu l'as vu quand tu m'écrivais je pense. Je fais pas partie de l'équation. Je suis une inconnue en plus, une qui est instable, puissante, _dangereuse_. » Il se rapproche, enlace presque Chuck qui s'est recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Il est la coquille autour du poussin sans défense, songe-t-il avec amusement. Il souffle dans l'oreille de Chuck que tout ira bien, qu'il est _là_.

Peut-être que Dieu est tout puissant. Peut-être que Dieu a des voies impénétrables... Peut-être aussi que Dieu est un salopard. Harry s'en fout à vrai dire – de la raison à tout ça.

« Now we are... Awake enough to shatter what we hate, like broken mirrors... » Chantonne-t-il dans l'oreille de Chuck. L'humain tressaille violemment. « Reflections of an unfamiliar face. »

Il chante un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots silencieux s'éteignent et que Chuck sombre dans le sommeil profond de celui qui a trop pleuré. Harry va le laisser dormir un peu – pas trop parce que les garçons pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Il songe qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il a vu – Chuck, c'est facile de le dénigrer, de se moquer parce qu'il est _fragile_. Dieu aime bien les gens fragiles. Harry aussi.

Dieu aime les pousser, les tirer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se brisent ou se renforcent. Harry aime juste les titiller (_voir jusqu'où il peut aller_).

Mais Chuck brisé ? Non. Juste non.

Il ferme les yeux et étend sa conscience – juste assez pour vérifier que tout le monde est encore en vie et que les fantômes ne sont pas _trop_ – Ah l'allemand est mort. Dommage, il était mignon. Un peu agaçant à toujours tout critiquer, mais pour ce qu'Harry avait en tête, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de parler. Ou plutôt, il n'aurait pas pu, parce qu'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

Harry soupire. Ah frustration. Parler pendant une heure des relations de couples tordues des Winchester lui avait donné envie de sexe. Il ricana. Un jour il faudrait qu'il découvre si oui ou non, son corps fonctionnait encore normalement.

Et parlant de sexe, Chuck devait en avoir bien besoin – à attendre Becky trop longtemps, elle allait lui passer sous le nez. Il se penche de nouveau, et murmure tout doucement, les mots un peu (_un tout petit peu_) entrelacés avec sa magie :

« Bats-toi Chuck. Elle aime les guerriers – prouve-lui que tu n'es pas que celui qui les invente. Que tu en es un aussi, si elle te donne une chance. »

Et s'il reste un peu trop longtemps sa bouche contre la peau douce du cou, inhalant l'odeur fraîche et _vivante,_ personne ne s'en rendra compte. Personne ne saura.

* * *

Sam suppose que les choses se sont globalement bien passées. Vu l'évident support qu'Harry donne à Chuck, Dean et Sam ne peuvent pas dire grand-chose – à part menacer Chuck que s'il écrit _quoi que ce soit_ de trop embarrassant, ils reviendront. Armés. Chuck promet de faire trier ce qu'il publie.

Les fantômes ont été envoyé dans l'autre monde – Paradis ou Enfer, selon. Pour le dernier, le petit garçon scalpé, le fils de Mrs Gore, c'est Harry qui s'en est occupé. Il a regardé l'enfant, presque tendrement, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Puis a secoué la tête et murmuré :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu reverras ta mère, petit. Par contre, je suis presque sûr que là où tu vas, tu seras heureux. » Sam n'a pas osé chercher à comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

Puis Harry a appelé un Reaper – Tessa, leur a-t-il assuré et la _tête_ de Dean quand il lui a dit qu'ils étaient très proches depuis qu'Harry avait plus ou moins couché avec elle en mode « âme » - et l'affaire était terminée.

Dean discute avec les deux « wanna-be » chasseurs qu'ils ont rencontré, les faux Sam et Dean. Sam est bien content pour lui, mais il aimerait bien être à sa place en fait.

Parce que là, Sam ne sait pas trop comment réagir quand Becky lui annonce avec les larmes aux yeux que malgré leur « incroyable chimie », ça ne « pouvait pas continuer » parce que « Chuck et elle se sont trouvés » et qu'il va falloir qu'il « aille de l'avant ». Il sent le regard d'Harry dans son dos et suppose que c'est un avertissement.

_Joue le jeu. Tu lui dois bien ça._

Ou alors il se trompe et Harry est juste en train de s'écrouler de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Sam ne sait jamais vraiment avec lui.

« Je... Ne sais pas si je pourrai. » Dit-il, et il s'arrête – pour faire comme si les mot lui manquaient. Becky prend sa main et une moue désolée. « Mais j'essayerai. » Elle acquiesce avec un sourire timide et rajoute qu'elle veut _tous les détails_ de comment le traitent ses soupirants. Il ouvre de grands yeux et essaie de protester mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Chuck intervient rapidement. Sam soupçonne que c'était surtout pour empêcher Becky d'en rajouter une couche.

« Sam, est-ce que je peux... Euh. Te parler. En privé. » Sam acquiesce lentement, suspicieux. Becky lui fait un dernier sourire avec des yeux remplis de larmes contenues, puis part discuter avec Harry. « C'est hm. A propos de... Euh. » Chuck se gratte la tête. « De Lucifer. Et de tes discussions avec lui. Sur Gabriel. »

Sam se raidit, parce qu'il sait ce que Chuck va lui dire. Il se le répète à chaque réveil. Écouter le Diable lui parler de son frère – être prêt à lui en demander plus aussi. Sam est _curieux._ C'est mauvais, il le sait, merci beaucoup. C'est sa curiosité qui l'a mené à découvrir ce que son père chassait, c'est cette curiosité qui l'a poussé à partir avec Dean en laissant Jess seule, c'est cette _putain de curiosité _qui l'a poussé à tester le sang de démon, à faire confiance à Ruby. _Curiosity killed the cat._

Le proverbe n'aura jamais été aussi vrai. Et aujourd'hui, Sam est curieux à propos de Lucifer, du Diable qui paraît tellement plus qu'un simple ennemi. Il est curieux à propos de Gabriel – pas Loki, pas même ce qui reste de l'archange, mais celui d'avant la Chute. Il _a besoin_ de saisir ce qui a pu mener Lucifer à tomber. _Qui_ mérite une telle punitions ? Qui la donne ?

Il veut savoir pourquoi. Et Lucifer a l'air de _crever d'envie _de raconter son histoire à Sam. De lui faire comprendre.

« Quoi ? » Finit-il par murmurer. Il baisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas voir des regards accusateurs.

« Je ne vais pas te juger, Sam mais... » Commence Chuck et déjà, Sam a envie qu'il se taise. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est... _Prudent_... ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que tu t'es laissé aller à compatir ça a... »

« Je sais. » Interrompt-il. Il parle très doucement, mais Chuck s'arrête. Puis reprend.

« Ruby... A côté de Lucifer, c'est une amatrice. Je veux dire, Lucifer pourrait convaincre un prêtre de commettre un génocide, juste avec des mots. » Il s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils. « Il l'a peut-être déjà fait d'ailleurs. »

A cette remarque, Sam éclate d'un rire amer.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser mec, l'Église n'a pas vraiment eu besoin de Lucifer pour commettre des génocides. L'Humanité, d'une manière générale n'en a pas eu besoin. »

« Tu vois, Sam, c'est ça le problème ! » S'exclame presque Chuck. « Tu es son réceptacle. Si tu te mets à _comprendre_ son point de vue, il aura aucun problème à te faire dire oui. »

« Je suis pas le seul humain à être cynique. J'ai pas vraiment d'espoir pour les humains de toute façon. » Il hausse les épaules. « On se détruit déjà très bien tous seuls. » Quand il voit le regard de Chuck (_alarmé, choqué, effrayé_), il ajoute. « Ça veut pas dire que je vais dire oui ! Juste que je suis un peu désabusé. »

Chuck secoue la tête.

« Oui, oui mais... C'est la manière dont tu en parles Sam. Comme si tu ne croyais même pas qu'on mérite d'être sauvés et... Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu te bats, si c'est pas pour défendre l'Humanité ? »

Sam réfléchit un peu. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il se bat. Par égoïsme, parce qu'il ne veut pas disparaître, avalé par un archange ? Pour ne pas faire partie d'une querelle entre frangins qui a pris des proportions vraiment _trop_ grosses ? Parce qu'il aime le monde dans lequel il vit ? Nan c'est plus simple, et plus stupide.

« Sérieusement, Sam, essaie de répondre, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, que je me mêle mais c'est moi qui écris et même si pour l'instant vous parlez _juste_ de Gabriel et d'ailleurs, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il sous-entend quand il parle de sa relation avec lui, et... » Il babille, dans sa peur de la réponse. Sam l'interrompt.

« Parce que j'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. »

Chuck a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de cette réponse.

« Très bonne attitude je dois dire ! » Chuck se courbe en deux d'un coup, et Harry apparaît sur son dos. « La dernière personne qui a essayé de me faire ça est morte, espérons que ce soit bientôt la même pour Dieu ! »

Chuck a l'air bizarrement... _Embarrassé_ de voir Harry. Enfin, pas de le voir, puisque le Maître de la Mort a élu domicile sur son dos, mais l'entendre suffit à faire rougir le prophète. Lequel tente de protester, mais Harry l'interrompt bien vite. Entre lui et Becky, le pauvre Chuck ne peut plus en placer une. Sam compatit. Presque.

« Non, mais vraiment. D'ailleurs, Sammy, j'ai peut-être une solution à ton problème de... Possession. Si l'on peut dire. Mais c'est encore flou, et je dois contacter deux, trois anciennes connaissances qui me pensent mortes – à raison – du coup, ça va prendre encore un peu de temps. Mais t'en fais pas. Je trouverai ou mourrai en essayant. » Il fait une pause avant de rajouter avec un clin d'œil. « Enfin, pas vraiment mourir, mais tu m'as compris. »

Sam a saisi oui, et il ne peut empêcher le terrible _espoir_ qui lui ravage la poitrine soudain. Peu importe cette éventuelle solution, il s'en fout, mais le simple fait d'échapper à une possession le rend presque extatique. Puis Becky intervient et c'est aussitôt le plus beau jour de sa vie.

« Ah oui, Sam, juste pour être sûre d'un truc ! Tu te souviens de Bela ? Voleuse, un peu salope sur les bords – je l'aimais vraiment pas, _brr_ – et elle a piqué le Colt ! Elle a dit qu'elle l'avait donné à Lilith ! Sauf qu'elle mentait, elle l'a seulement donné à Crowley, le bras droit de Lilith. »

Sam pourrait l'embrasser, mais il laisse ça à Chuck. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui,Crowley... Mes Reapers m'en ont parlé, vaguement. Le Roi des Crossroads. Ils ne l'aiment pas, parce qu'il leur pique beaucoup, _beaucoup_ d'âmes. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les méthodes de Lucifer... » Pour la première fois depuis que Sam le connaît, Harry paraît vraiment _hésitant_. « Sam... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller confronter le Diable. Même avec le Colt. »

Mais Sam est trop heureux, pour l'instant parce que c'est une chance, une putain de chance du feu de Dieu d'aller enfin régler tous ces putains de problèmes.

« _Sam_. Je t'ai dit que j'ai une possible solution. Plus sûre et moins suicidaire. » Harry hésite encore. Sam entend le « peut-être » qui reste en suspens.

« Oui, mais ça va prendre du temps. C'est une opportunité qu'on peut pas louper, Harry ! » Argument-t-il. Harry secoue la tête.

« Confronter Lucifer va juste vous mener à la mort. Et si je pars m'occuper de mes contacts, je ne _pourrai pas_ être là à temps Sam. Si vous mourrez, c'est pour de bon. » Et Sam est en colère maintenant, parce qu'Harry est _tout le temps_ insouciant, comme si toute l'Apocalypse était qu'un jeu et là _là_ il décide que non, il se soucie de la vie de Dean et Sam ? Trop facile.

« On s'en est très bien sorti sans toi. » Siffle-t-il, presque vicieux. Harry recule et fronce les sourcils.

« Jamais contre un ennemi comme Lucifer. Et je t'ai _prévenu_ Sam. Pour arrêter tout ça, vraiment, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre. Ma solution est simple et sans grand danger. »

« Je devrai faire quoi alors ! Pendant que les gens se font tuer, je devrai juste compatir avec la vie de merde du Diable, le laisser pleurer sur mon épaule et montrer de la _sympathie ?_ » Il se retient de crier, parce qu'il y a encore des fans et qu'il est déjà suffisamment passé pour un fou.

« Les gens meurent tous les jours, Sam, avec ou sans Apocalypse. » Répond Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sam sait qu'il ne convaincra pas Harry de les aider. Il préfère partir maintenant, et laisser tomber la dispute. Harry n'est qu'un imbécile qui a perdu ses sentiments quand il a reçu son nouveau titre. Oui, pour lui une mort en vaut bien une autre. Mais pour Sam... Sam a _démarré_ l'Apocalypse, a libéré Lucifer... C'est un moyen de remettre les choses comme elles devraient être.

« Très bien. » Dit-il avec agacement en levant les bras en l'air. Il est impuissant à le faire changer d'avis... Mais lui aussi peut camper sur ses positions. « Avec ou sans toi, on va se faire le Diable dès qu'on a le Colt. »

Il tourne les talons et n'écoute pas l'éventuelle réponse d'Harry.

Comme il l'a dit, il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il doit faire. Même si c'est pour son bien. Même si c'est Harry. Et de toute façon, pense-t-il furieusement, pourquoi devrait-il plus faire confiance à Harry qu'à son instinct ? Ou à Dean ? Harry n'est qu'un mystère avec un nom et un titre.

Il met un coup de pied dans un caillou et se fait mal à l'orteil gauche. Force un sourire sur son visage et se dirige vers l'Impala – la vraie. Dean est déjà là, l'air un peu pensif.

« J'ai une piste pour le Colt ! » Lance-t-il et quand les yeux de Dean s'éclairent, il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix.

* * *

Harry regarde l'Impala partir en secouant la tête. Il songe à prier à Gabriel ou Lucifer. Peut-être que l'un des deux saura convaincre Sam et Dean d'arrêter leur entreprise – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne et réussisse à les persuader de suivre son plan à lui.

Puis il se ressaisit. Tant pis pour eux. Un ou deux morts leur rappellera sans doute que _oui_ l'Apocalypse était là. Et que s'ils continuent à courir dans tous les sens sans savoir où donner de la tête, ils vont juste jouer le jeu de Dieu.

Il aime bien les Winchester. Même s'ils ne sont qu'humains et parfois un peu trop bornés. Il hausse les épaules. Il retentera chez Crowley. Puis il partira dire coucou à ses vieux _amis_. Discrètement.

Harry dit au revoir à Chuck et Becky, les rassure une dernière fois « oui, je prendrai soin d'eux, oui je les ramène à la vie s'ils meurent mais je pense que Lucifer s'en chargera pour Sammy, non je plaisante bien sûr que je ne laisserai pas Sam enter les mains de Luci, pour qui tu me prends Chuck... »

Il espère vivement que le Colt ne peut pas le tuer – il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier et espère ne pas tenter le Diable maintenant. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Il transplane, en essayant d'oublier la sensation familière du _mauvais pressentiment_ dans ses os.

_Fin du Chapitre_

* * *

Valàààà. Ca vous a plu j'espère ! Je rappelle qu'il faudra être patient pour la suite par contre :/

Reviews ?

See ya all~

Asuka Tanku


End file.
